Dinner Date
by Beanus
Summary: One battle was all Tatsumaki needed to prove who was the alpha around these parts, and winner gets the loser around their finger for the day. Saitama proved otherwise. I wonder how tastier udon can get with a special someone? Tatsumaki/Saitama, T for language.
1. A Challenger Approaches!

"Damnit Baldy, pay attention to me! I know you're in there being lazy!"

Saitama sighed as he continued flipping channels on his futon, ignoring Tatsumaki's screams. Genos, staring at the door as her knocks grew louder, got up from his spot at the table tapped his mentor on the shoulder.

"Master, should you not get the door? Tatsumaki may just bust it down if you take too long."

"Ah, so troublesome..."

Slowly getting up and stretching, Saitama opened the door and looked down, inwardly grimacing that it was indeed the small, pouting form of Tatsumaki at his door.

"Finally, making me wait that long! Fight me, Baldy! Bean sprout! A-class-"

Saitama tapped her on the head and stared, expression deadpan as ever.

"Nah."

Slamming the door, Saitama spun around his heels determined to find the perfect show to waste a day on when he heard frantic knocking. Genos chuckled a little at her persistence, earning an annoyed look from his roommate and teacher.

"Hey you, quiet."

Clumsily trudging his way over to the door again, Saitama slowly opened it hoping that the green-haired esper had left. Preferably also leaving an apology gift.

...

Nope. She's still there, a little deflated but still there.

"Are you done throwing a temper tantrum, or...?"

"No! I-I mean, yes! Look, I don't need to explain myself anymore, I want a rematch!"

"But the weather outside is more fit to lounge in..."

Tatsumaki flicked him on the forehead, quietly hissing as she nursed her index finger for a brief second. She could insult that bald head all she wanted, but even she grudgingly admitted that it was tough as hell.

"N-No exceptions! We're doing this and we're doing this _now!_ Ever since that first match, I've been training! It wasn't that much of a problem, but..."

Tatsumaki dramatically turned her head with a confident smirk, leaving Saitama still standing dumbly at his doorway. Did she want him to say something or...?

"Good girl."

Ruffling her green curly hair earned him a slap on the hand and a blush as the little esper scrambled away.

"Q-Quit it, geez! I-It's not like I was waiting for that, moron!"

What is this, some sort of anime?

"But you were so eager. Well, alright then, I guess I can make time in my busy schedule. Genos, I'm going to be out for a while, take care of yourself."

Genos, tilting his head towards the doorway, waved to Saitama.

"Yes, Master. I will make sure everything is as you left it when you return."

Nodding, Saitama walked out and closed the door, following Tatsumaki's retreating form. A random thought, however, stopped him in his tracks.

 _Oh wait, I didn't change into my hero outfit._

 _Oh. Well, as long as I don't get too much stuff on this hoodie...  
_

* * *

It had been a few hours of constant running to keep up with Tatsumaki's flight speed, and Saitama mused that it was actually decent exercise. If he actually still needed to, this'd be a good route for a morning jog.

But on the other hand, there were so many good soaps on...

Absentmindedly drawing up a mental list of his favorite ones, Saitama continued to run into and through trees, boulders, and even a lake before he narrowed his final ten down.

"HEY! QUIT RUNNING! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, IDIOT?!"

Oh.

Screeching to a halt, Saitama flipped around and landed perfectly, creating a small shockwave.

"Right. So what is this battle anyway?"

Floating over towards him, Tatsumaki condescendingly smirked down towards him.

"It's simple even for a fool like you. Get over to me and tap me on the shoulder within five minutes."

Right as she said this, Saitama seemed to teleport right in front of Tatsumaki staring directly into her eyes, causing her to yelp and tumble backwards, flailing in suspension as she desperately tried to regain her composure.

"I-I-I still have to finish what I was saying, you brute!"

"Oh. Sorry."

The young esper sighed, straightening out her dress before casting emerald eyes towards her opponent, who seemed to be picking his nose. Resisting the urge to meld her palm with her face, she grit her teeth and continued.

"I will be attempting to stop you with a barrage of mental attacks. I won't bother trying to expend energy to throw rocks at you or whatever as I know it does nothing. Let's see you casually stroll over while your mind is being directly crushed, hmm?"

"Directly crushed, huh? Sounds painful, but ok. Do I win anything or...?"

"More like do _I_ win anything. If I win, you must do whatever I say for one day like an obedient dog. If you manage to win, I...guess it applies to you too. B-But no lewd orders, alright?!"

Saitama tilted his head.

"Were you expecting one? That's kinda weird, Tatsumaki."

Face exploding into red, the flustered esper stuttered out an elegant reply of "SHUT UP, BALDY!". Taking deep breaths, Tatsumaki focused her mind onto Saitama's.

Meanwhile, Saitama was simply thinking about all the soaps Genos could be watching without him before he felt a small twinge in his brain. Figuring that it was Tatsumaki, Saitama began slowly walking towards her.

 _I never did go grocery shopping huh wait DAMNIT THERE WAS A SALE TODAY AUGHHHH NOT AGAIN no wait it goes on for like two more hours if I hurry up with Genos then maybe I can snag those buns on sale for-_

Tatsumaki hissed as she tried to force all of Saitama's idle thoughts away and focus purely on limiting his motor functions. Pouring all her mental strength into trying to halt Saitama's movement and attempting to clog his mind up in return, Tatsumaki broke into a sweat and felt her entire body heating up from the exertion.

At least she was actually managing to slow him down, that had to be something, right?

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?! You disgusting worm, quit it!"

 _Tatsumaki sure is cute when she's trying hard huh_

That did it.

Saitama let an amused grin show on his face as Tatsumaki gawked at him, face turning an almost imperceptible shade of red. Whether it was due to the fact that the thought stood poignantly out to her amidst the others or that Saitama was **right in front of her face** , she couldn't decide. Defenses thoroughly shattered, Saitama took two steps forward and took a hand out of his pocket.

Then he tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Let's have udon."

Staring dumbly at him, Tatsumaki opened her mouth to respond before collapsing, falling straight out of the air. Saitama, quickly thinking, flash-stepped over and caught her. The esper was light as a feather, and Saitama briefly entertained the thought of juggling her on one finger to make a few extra bucks.

"Working yourself too hard...ew, you're all sweaty. And you smell. I'm throwing you in the bath first chance I get, squirt."

"Shut up...stupid baldy Saitama...all your fault. Never pay attention to _me..._ "

Saitama vaguely heard Tatsumaki as she latched onto his shirt, nuzzling her face into his chest. Shrugging at the action, Saitama began his trek back to his apartment. No dinner out is complete without Genos, after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I heard that there was this new anime adaptation of this thing called One Punch Man. I watched that and loved all five episodes that were currently out. And then I dug deeper, and just concluded that everything involving One Punch Man was an indicator of a good time.

I wrote this on a whim, sorry if it seems like any of them are a little OOC. But hey, I'd like to hear your feedback. This'll probably be a two-shot, by the way, so reviews on the chapter or your thoughts on more OPM fics from me, either way I'm happy.


	2. A Bath

"Hand me the soap, idiot! No peeking!"

"Hey, don't tell me what to do while you're using my tub, shorty."

Letting out a sigh, Saitama quickly turned around to hand her the bar and went back to reading his manga book. Honestly, such a pain.

"You know, I was just kidding about the whole bath thing. You didn't have to actually go ahead and do it."

"W-Well, I...have to look good before our date, r-right?"

...

Whipping around, Saitama stared at Tatsumaki's rapidly retreating form.

"...Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening, there was this one part where Roach Man was..."

The water was glowing with a slightly green hue and...heating up? Shrugging, he chalked it up to faulty pipes and went back to his book.

"W-Well, I didn't say anything! Nothing at all!"

"Mmmmhmm...hey, I just thought of something. Just a question."

Tatsumaki, sneaking a glance at his direction, noticed that the back of Saitama's head perfectly reflected the bathroom's light. Stifling a snicker, she kicked her feet up and smirked. No way in _hell_ was he going to catch her off guard again. She was the Tornado of Terror, after all, and after an embarrassing string of defeats she could definitely regain face as-

"Your hair, I'm gonna wash it. Is that ok?"

Nope, nevermind, what?

"Y-You...what sort of question is that, pervert?! I already have soap, I can do it myself! Do I need to remind you that I'm twenty-eight years old?!"

"Calm down. First of all, that bar is for your body. It's kinda weird if you washed your butt with it and then you're putting it in your hair. Second of all, your psychic power is exhausted. I'm pretty sure you can't multitask with that right now."

"...I-I'm still refusing!"

"I promise I'll be gentle."

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!"

Blushing madly, Tatsumaki stared at Saitama with a mixture of anger and disbelief. Was he really this dense?

"...Oh. You're worried about your body. Well you already washed that, why should I be looking down there?"

"...Whatever, ok?"

Saitama left the room after giving her an odd look, leaving Tatsumaki to let out a quiet groan. Finally, now she could coherently think about the situation at hand.

It was getting harder and harder to deny his strength, to delude herself into believing that she could easily wipe the floor with this pathetic A-class if she just put in the effort. Just a step in the road, right? Wrong.

She, the Tornado of Terror, was the Association's trump card. There was no monster that she couldn't tear to ribbons, no hero that didn't bend to her will. With BLAST currently in parts unknown, she was hailed to be the strongest hero in the world, and everyone respected her for it.

And then that caped baldy came into the picture and ruined **everything**. It might've been the sting of defeat, sure, and it may have been his uncaring attitude, fine. But he certainly wasn't just some small fry, oh no.

No small fry has ever invaded her thoughts this way. No matter how hard she tried to hate and ignore him, he just wouldn't **leave her alone**.

 **He won.**

Bitter tears streamed down her face. Who did Saitama think he was, casually sauntering in and ruining her career, hell, her life? Being able to hide her feelings for this long, it wasn't this hard before. So why now is it-

"Hey, I'm back. Doesn't the mood in here feel really heavy all of a..."

Reeling back in shock, Tatsumaki quickly turned herself around so that her back was to Saitama. No way was he going to see her vulnerable right now. Not now, not ever.

"Hey."

"..."

"Turn around."

"...No."

"Were you crying?"

A sniffle escaped. Tatsumaki inwardly cursed herself for looking like such a baby right now.

"N-No."

Feeling a sharp grasp on her shoulder, Tatsumaki yelped and turned around, covering herself. Her insult died in her throat as she felt Saitama's intense gaze. Gone was the sleepy, disinterested look in his eyes, and Tatsumaki might even admit that in this moment he looked genuinely menacing. Feeling the very air shake as Saitama took a step forward, Tatsumaki backed up only to hit a wall.

"W-What are you-"

 **"Don't lie to me."**

He raised a hand, and it all came flashing back.

The scientists taking her and her sister away. Being locked up in a dingy, cramped cell when she wasn't being put to the test like some show dog. The physical and verbal abuse she endured for so many painful years while she clawed at the door, wailing for Fubuki's safety. The one time where her powers just weren't enough.

And it was happening all over again.

A soft _paf_ left the trembling esper to weakly gaze up at Saitama, who in return softened his expression. Feeling Saitama slowly run his hand through her hair, Tatsumaki's face scrunched up from the comforting act.

"Your eyes are overflowing with sadness right now. I won't make fun of you, I promise, just stop looking like that."

"..."

"Tell me."

 _...*hic*_

"N-Not...not now."

Saitama stared at her for a few more seconds before taking his hand off her head and nodding.

"If you say so, I won't push it. Let's have udon, alright? A good meal always makes me feel better."

Lifting her out of the small tub with one hand and grabbing a towel with the other, Saitama wrapped Tatsumaki up quickly and efficiently, shocking the esper as he didn't even look at her to do it. Letting out an amused sigh, Saitama carried her out of the bathroom before plopping her down on the futon.

"Ah, now I have to dress you, huh? Man, such a pain...lucky I'm around, huh?"

Slightly annoyed, Tatsumaki huffed and turned away, but Saitama caught the small smile on her face.

"Shut up, pervert...you're not touching me a second time, ok?"

"Ok."

Hearing a door creak, Saitama and Tatsumaki turned towards the door to see Genos, King, and License-less Rider peeking in. King and Rider, gawking at the sight of Tatsumaki, immediately withdrew their heads to the confusion of Genos.

"Master, we've been waiting for quite an...uh... **oh.** "

...

"I am so terribly sorry Master, Tatsumaki. If you wanted a 'two-person party', if you understand what I am insinuating, you could have simply told me. I have heard of this term online, it is called a 'ship'. I ship you tw-"

Genos, for the second time in his life, had been turned into modern art at that moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** Nevermind, it's probably going to go on for three chapters. Sorry not sorry (?)

I'm definitely getting into the groove of shipping these two, though, so the possibility of future one-shots is definitely in the cards. Hell, maybe one story just full of those. You guys tell me how I'm doin'; how the brief emotional spot went, what hilarity you'll be expecting for the next chapter (trust me I don't plan on pouring a bowl of honey nut feelios next round), etc.


	3. Dinner and a Show

"It's good to do good, is my reasoning. I know I won't win a lot of battles or get a lot of fans, but that stuff...it doesn't matter to me. What about you, miss Tatsumaki?"

Tatsumaki looked up at the ceiling wearing a contemplative expression. As Saitama and Genos were taking some udon challenge thing that she wasn't familiar with, she decided that it might as well strike up some conversation to avoid dying from boredom. As King was stoic as ever, she decided to ignore her fellow S-class hero in favor of...the C-class. Today was an odd day.

But it wasn't like she was expecting anything romantic to come out of this date with Saitama anyway. Not that it was a date. Not that she _was_ actually expecting romantic things to happen. Not like-

"Um, miss Tatsumaki? Are you...alright? Your face is reddening to an unhealthy degree."

Damnit, how many times has this even happened today?

"I-It's fine, geez! But yeah, I...I guess. To endanger yourself every day for the people alone...you just don't get a lot of heroes just like that nowadays, huh?"

License-less Rider chuckled, taking a sip of his water. Maybe right now would not be a great time to bring up Tanktop Tiger.

"Gahhhh! You cheater!"

Feeling the table violently shake, the rest of the group looked over to where Genos and Saitama were sitting for their challenge. Saitama, head buried into his arms groaning, was currently muttering vague curses to Genos, who was slurping up the rest of the soup in the bucket. Finally getting up, Saitama walked over and greeted the small party.

"Sorry for taking so long, I feel like a bad host now..."

Saitama sat down closely next to Tatsumaki, causing her to jolt and squirm. It didn't go unnoticed, and King gave her a knowing smile.

"H-Hey, idiot! What are you smiling at?!"

"...You know."

Tatsumaki stared at King for slightly longer before her face exploded into red. King's smile only broadened, leaving Saitama to scratch his head, confused.

"Is there something I'm missing...?"

"N-No, nothing at all! Ah, um...d-did we order any food?"

Letting out a small 'ah', Saitama nodded with little hesitation.

"Yeah, I just ordered basic dishes for everyone. Rider, you've never been to this place, right?"

Looking up from his phone, License-less Rider shook his head.

"They have free drinks after...oh, about an hour now."

"O-Oh. I'm not really a drinker, though...sorry, Saitama."

Shrugging, Saitama leaned back into his seat and stared at the ceiling.

"Nah, it's okay...how about you, King?"

"...Have to keep a clear head. You know how it is."

Nodding, Saitama turned to Tatsumaki, expression eager.

Gulping, the esper weighed her options. Unknown to everyone except her sister, Tatsumaki couldn't hold her liquor if her life depended on it. Probably due to her small physique and psychic specialization, she grumbled. Nevertheless, it was a social outing, and it would look odd that she didn't at least have one drink.

"Didn't know you were a drunkard, bal - ah, S-Saitama. But, maybe just one..."

Grinning, Saitama patted her on the head.

"No need to push yourself. If you're really not up to drinking, it's ok, you know?"

Competitive side flaring up, Tatsumaki got up and brought her face up close to Saitama's, ignoring the budding shyness bubbling up.

"Oh _please_! If you think one drink can down me, then you'd better be prepared for one hell of a-"

* * *

 _*SNRK*_

Saitama stared at King and License-less Rider with the most deadpan expression that came natural, both desperately trying to hold in their laughter.

It had literally only taken one drink before Tatsumaki had become completely plastered, and with that came an entirely different side of her. Lovingly clingy and surprisingly bold, Tatsumaki would often whisper sweet nothings to Saitama right in front of King and License-less Rider. Saitama, of course, wouldn't call it 'sweet nothings'. More like 'Weird embarrassing stuff that we'll be regretting tomorrow'.

"Saitamaaaaa...p-pay attention to me, damnit...come oooooon..."

Tatsumaki pouted as she pushed her head up into Saitama's chin, not unlike a child wanting the attention of their parent. Sighing, Saitama wrapped an arm around her waist and looked back up to see King taking a picture, causing him to panic and try to futilely grab at King's phone. Tatsumaki, on the other hand, gripped his arm with both hands happily.

"H-Hey, that's going to lead to a lot of misunderstandings! Quit it, King!"

"...Uploaded. Now you'll finally have a fanclub, Saitama."

License-less Rider at this point gave up trying to be modest, howling and slapping the table as his phone started buzzing with the notification. With King's amount of followers, it wouldn't be a surprise if most of the citizens and heroes throughout all cities got the picture within minutes.

"WHAT?! YOU BASTAAAAARD!"

Giggling airily, Tatsumaki turned to fully press her body up against Saitama's, slightly propping herself up to touch noses with him. Saitama, trying to suppress a heart attack, truly noticed Tatsumaki in this moment; the scent of alcohol on her breath, the curves of her body, her brilliant green eyes...

It was annoying and embarrassing him to no end.

"Don't worry...that jus' means everyone knows you're _mine_..."

Grasping both of her shoulders and gently pushing her back, Saitama took a deep breath.

"W-What do you-"

"You know what I'm talkin' about, Saitama..."

Hearing an 'ooh' and some giggles from King and License-less Rider, Saitama looked over Tatsumaki's shoulder with an annoyed expression.

"Is this middle school or something to you two?!"

Genos, noticing the commotion, broke off of his conversation with a rabid fan to rejoin his friends. As he was previously seated behind Saitama, however, he didn't see Tatsumaki in her dangerous positioning.

"Hey, Saitama...lezz'go back to your place..."

"Ah, no. No no no. We're still having dinner with friends, remember?"

"Ah, d-don't... _*snnk heehee*_ don't worry about us, Saitama. M-Me and License-less Rider can always catch up later."

Rider, wheezing for air yet still giggling, nodded and gave a thumbs up towards Saitama's general direction. Saitama, opening his mouth to reply, stopped at the sight of Genos intently staring at him, expression torn between wondrous and impressed.

"...hey, Genos. How...how you doin'?"

"I...Master. Is this...is this what they call the ship 'setting sail'?"

A warm smile creeped onto Genos' face, which for the first time in his life made Saitama contemplate dying.

"Master, I am proud to witness you and Tatsumaki intertwining your hearts. In a purely metaphorically sense, you two are indeed sailing the seas of love to a brighter futu-"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUP!"

The small udon shop was filled with raucous laughter as Saitama ran out, clutching Tatsumaki tightly and running so fast that the incredibly reinforced concrete itself was splintered from his feet.

* * *

"Guh...ah...running after a big meal...haaaah..."

Setting down an oddly quiet Tatsumaki near the table, Saitama took off his hoodie and jeans to reveal a plain white tank-top and shorts. Sitting down on the futon, he buried his hands into face and groaned.

"I told you about getting drunk. You didn't even eat anything before drinking, did you? Gahhh...the guys will never let it gooooo..."

Letting out another groan as he fell back onto the futon, he grunted as he felt another body flop onto his. Taking his palm out of his hand, Saitama stared blankly at Tatsumaki gripping his waist like he'd disappear if she didn't.

"I really love you, you know...? You never...n-never leave my mind ever...don't leave me again. So please, d-don't..."

She let out a shaky breath, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't pretend like this didn't happen!"

"Ah, I...T-Tatsumaki..."

Looking away, Saitama experienced the second biggest existential crisis in his life. Not only was it Tatsumaki, the most unlikely candidate, to confess her love to him, but it was his self-consciousness that made his mind freeze. Was he good enough to be in a relationship with someone with such prestige as Tatsumaki? Sure, it wasn't like he cared about his own reputation, but even though he was steadily climbing the ranks, how would be able to deal with the Association's reaction to this? The public's? Would Tatsumaki get reprimanded for this? Hell, was this even allowed in the first place?

...

Screw it.

Brushing her hair off of her forehead, Saitama placed a soft kiss on it. Tatsumaki, surprised, quit her sniffling.

"Hey, uh, I don't know a lot about this relationship stuff. I did play a few of those dating sims with King though, so I think I know what to do. In any case, um, I do wanna try it out. With you, I mean. So come on, don't cry midg...err, Tatsumaki."

Wiping away her tears with his thumb (and then wiping it again due to the fact that it didn't accomplish much besides smear it all over her cheeks), he shot her a confident smile.

"Because if you do stumble and fall, I'll be there to catch you."

Staring at him, Tatsumaki broke into a warbling grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much...I'll...I'll treat you right. And, to return the favor, if anyone gives you trouble..."

Tatsumaki glowed a brilliant shade of green to illustrate her point, giving Saitama a sly grin. Of course, being drunk didn't improve her focus and they heard something explode in the distance, but they shrugged it off for the sake of the moment.

"I'll make sure they don't, sim...s-simply put."

Lying down, Saitama closed his eyes. Wrapping an arm around Tatsumaki, he pulled the covers up so that it comfortably covered both of them.

"Bath tomorrow morning...tired right now."

"Mmmm...this place is a mess...I'll clean it up with you sometime, Baldy..."

Grinning, Saitama gently flicked her on the forehead.

"What's with this bald business again? Are you making fun of when we just got together?"

Tatsumaki yawned, gently laughing.

"More of an, uh, affectionate nickname...I mean it..."

Saitama believed her.

* * *

Sonic was not having the best of days.

Not only could he not find Saitama anywhere, not even the threat of wanton violence drove him out of his little hiding spot. All it landed him was an embarrassing defeat of some Superalloy Blackluster and another visit from Pri-Pri Prisoner. Thankfully, he escaped before nothing happened, but now...well.

How do you explain just exploding? Simply walking home after a long day and spontaneously exploding?

Sonic let out a long, irritated sigh as he shot a venomous look towards Saitama's apartment.

He just knew it was all that caped baldy's fault. Somehow.

* * *

 **A/N:** There is going to be an epilogue, and **then** a proper story for these two. I don't have a schedule, but it will happen very soon.

I saw all the hype from the reviews, holy shit guys. I'll admit, Genos/Saitama isn't my cup of tea, but I didn't know that a _lot_ of people wanted _this_ pairing. I'm glad to provide, and glad to know that people enjoy the stuff I write. That's awesome as a writer, know what I mean?

Alright, see you guys soon.


	4. Epilogue

Shicchi cleared his throat to get the attention of the S-class heroes, who were noisily chatting among themselves, eating, or engaged in arm wrestling matches that cracked part of the table. Seeing as it only half worked, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Can we please settle down? The Annual S-Class Meet can't go on when it's this disorganized..."

"Yeah, what's so different 'bout this one, eh? Ya sounded all scared or whatever on the phone."

Sneering towards the Minister Officer of Justice, Metal Bat kicked his feet up and onto the desk with a heavy slam, knocking over a few mugs. Child Emperor, subtly scooting away from the hot-headed delinquent, raised his hand.

"How early can we leave? I need to tutor a few of my peers as part of some extra credit work. Calculus, you must understand."

"Soon, I assure you. Now then, there's been a recent spike in media coverage on the S-class heroes. While I wouldn't exactly worry about this normally, there has recently been an, um, event. That took place just a few months ago."

"Oh, you're talking about Tornado getting together with that A-class guy."

"Yes Watchdog-man, I am talking about Tornado entering a relationship with A-class hero Caped Baldy."

A few snickers could be heard, although they were quickly silenced when Tatsumaki rose from her seat. If looks could kill, Shicchi would most probably be dead ten times over.

"His name is Saitama," she hissed, levitating up and towards Shicchi. "What about it, huh?"

"N-Now now, I never said it was wrong, Tornado, there's just...well...concerns."

Tatsumaki continued to glare at him for a few moments before returning to her seat. Disaster (somewhat) averted, Shicchi took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his forehead.

"'Fraid a gettin' your ass whooped by a lil' girl, Shicchi? Man, I-"

Metal Bat never got to finish his reply as there was a knock on the door. Turning their heads in confusion, the S-class heroes stared at it before it was ripped off it's hinges, revealing a casual Saitama carrying a brown bag in one hand and the door, complete with surrounding wall, in the other hand.

"...Oh. I meant to pull the handle, sorry. I can put it back."

"C-Caped Baldy?! What are you doing here, this is important S-class business only!"

Saitama let out another disinterested 'Oh' before setting the wall down to the side of the hallway for the time being.

"Came to drop this off for Tats. The meeting goes for like three hours, right? Dude, that's boring."

Walking past the dumbfounded heroes and waving hello to a smiling Bang, Saitama stopped at Tatsumaki's seat. Gently wrapping an arm around her neck, Saitama bent down a bit and embraced her from behind.

"Hey, I made your favorite; macaroni with ham. Be sure to eat on time and get back safely."

Lightly squirming in his grip, Tatsumaki lowered her face into his arm in an effort to hide her blush.

"S-Stupid Saitama, doing this in front of everyone...but, uh, thank you..."

Saitama nodded, placing the bag on the table. Slowly unwrapping his arm, Saitama turned around and sauntered towards the hole in the wall. Tatsumaki began to let out a sigh in relief before she heard the squeak of his heels on the tile.

"Oh, right. Tatsumaki?"

Turning around, Tatsumaki shot him a questioning look. Straight-faced as ever, Saitama stared right into her eyes.

"I love you."

Giving her a stiff wink, Saitama spun around and walked out. Whether he was flustered or happy in any capacity wouldn't be known due to his legendary poker face.

A melting Tatsumaki, however, was an entirely different story.

"Y-YOU IDIOT, SAITAMA! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS LIKE THAT CASUALLY! GEEZ!"

"But it's true," she heard him call from down the hall, voice echoing off the walls. "I really do love you, you know?"

"Y-YOU...t-that's...aghhh!"

Slamming her face into the table, Tatsumaki groaned as the very tips of her ears turned red. Trying to shut out the whistles, chuckles and, even worse, congratulations, Metal Bat was the first to directly tease her.

"Gotta give it to that Saitama guy...he bested da great Tornado without liftin' a finger, wahaha!"

"That Saitama might not look like much, but isn't his attitude just charming?" Pri-Pri Prisoner let out a dreamy sigh. "Tatsumaki, dear, you've hit the jackpot!"

"Shut up!" was her muffled reply.

Shicchi clinked a teaspoon against his mug several times, taking the attention off of Tatsumaki for now.

"Settle down, settle down! Honestly...it's like dealing with children here."

Child Emperor shot up from his seat, face indignant.

"I will have you know that I am _not_ a chi - ACK! GHK, CAGH!"

Choking on the lollipop in his mouth, Child Emperor nearly doubled over before Superalloy Blackluster flicked him on the back, causing him to spit it right into...something.

"Um, Emperor?"

"I-I'm fine...! Just...need to...guh..."

Watchdog-man elbowed him to look up, causing him to come face to face with an terrifyingly mad Tatsumaki. Glued to her hair was none other than the spittle-covered lollipop, causing him to start sweating furiously.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Shicchi picked up the corded telephone off the wall as he heard something explode behind him. Punching in an increasingly common number, he waited for the static to fizzle out before speaking.

"Yes, it's me. Call Caped Baldy, please. Why him? Tornado. Yes, it is a dangerous situation and yes, things are already being broken. Thank you so much."

* * *

 **A/N:** Epilogue was a bit random, I was working while writing it and had to resort to iPad means. Sorry.

I noticed some questions in the reviews, and I wanted to answer them previously but I just forgot. Also sorry. But here they are now!

 **IamBurden:** It was not showering, it was just a bath. While he probably did see something, remember that Tatsumaki was covering herself and that Saitama is generally a decent guy, so ogling wouldn't be his top priority in that situation.

 **FanFictionLeon:** I will be inevitably writing more of this, so a date between heroes is very likely.

 **RecklessBaka:** Who said Tatsumaki was the one who dunked Genos? Could've been Saitama or Rider out of modesty, who knows? Wink, wink, use your imagination.

 **ApprenticeofDaedalus** **:** I chose Tatsumaki because like her sister, she's glimpsed Saitama's true strength but pretty much refuses to accept it. I think the power struggle here is more comfortable to me and in that regard you're right, but I can definitely see people pairing Fubuki up with our lovable bald hero.

 **Anonymoose:** Not in this story, but the next one has a high chance of Fubuki showing up just because of the nature of the situation.


End file.
